Les cigales chanteront
by Edwilya
Summary: 2005. Hermione est heureuse et épanouie dans son métier d'auror. Jusqu'au jour où une mission tourne mal... Désespérée, elle quitte le monde magique et se réfugie dans un petit village de Provence. Mais la paix qu'elle pense y trouver sera vite bouleversée par l'irruption d'un certain Drago Malefoy, envoyé, bien malgré elle, pour la protéger.
1. Prologue

_Hello à tous ! Je sais que j'ai pleins de projets en cours et que je ne devrais pas me lancer dans un nouveau, mais que voulez-vous, quand l'inspiration est ailleurs, on n'y peut rien._

_Donc voilà, comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué à la lecture du résumé, ce sera un Dramione, et je dois avouer qu'écrire sur eux me tente depuis des lustres mais que je n'avais jamais sauté le pas. J'ai eu pleins d'idées, mais aucune ne parvenait à prendre forme quand je me mettais à écrire. Mais là, j'ai réussi, j'ai tout le plan bien rangé dans ma tête, je sais où je vais, j'ai de l'avance dans l'écriture, donc je me sens plutôt confiante._

_En tout cas j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux, donc j'espère que vous en aurez autant à me lire :)_

_Ce premier chapitre est un prologue (donc un peu plus court que les prochains) c'est juste histoire de poser la situation !_

_Voilà voilà, trêve de bavardage, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! :)_

Dès qu'il reçut le patronus de Kingsley, Drago transplana à l'endroit indiqué. Il devrait agir vite, ne pas céder à la panique et tenter de ramener Granger et son apprenti sains et saufs. Il jura en arrivant sur les lieux, pestant contre l'inefficacité de Granger. Se faire prendre dans une telle embuscade, c'était vraiment signe d'inexpérience. Mais chez les aurors, un code d'honneur régissait toutes leurs missions : l'entraide. Alors il reporta son attention sur l'herbe boueuse et saccagée autour de lui qui semblait bel et bien être le vestige d'un combat. Les traces s'en allait vers la lisière de la forêt. Il 'y précipita.

Quelques virages de sentier plus loin, il la vit ; le dos courbé et les jambes légèrement pliées, elle faisait face à trois formes encapuchonnées qui le firent frissonner. Granger semblait littéralement les défier par chaque centimètre de son corps. Ses yeux rouges et embués lançaient des éclairs, et son poignet semblait sur le point de lancer un Avada au moindre craquement de feuilles.

Une silhouette frêle masculine se tenait à côté d'elle. Quelques touffes de mèches blondes s'échappaient de leur capuche et Drago identifia l'homme comme l'apprenti d'Hermione, Dennis Crivey. Il en fut tout à fait sûr quand le jeune homme tourna la tête à son arrivée, intrigué par ce nouveau venu.

Granger ne daigna même pas prendre cette peine. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur ses adversaires et lui lança sans aucune once de gratitude dans la voix :

— Ah, Malefoy, enfin te voilà.

Elle profita de l'hébétude de ses opposants qui observaient le nouvel arrivé avec un air étrange pour lancer un Avada à l'un d'entre eux. Mais tout se passa trop vite, alors qu'elle prononçait le sort, l'homme encapuchonné le contra d'un Protego sur lequel le sort ricocha avant de se ficher droit dans la poitrine de Dennis, qui ne put l'éviter, la tête toujours tournée vers Malefoy.

Hermione lança un hurlement d'effroi, et parut perdre tout contrôle de ses mains. De rage, elle se mit à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges. Elle en tua deux. Puis se laissa tomber près du corps sans vie de Dennis. Drago acheva le troisième, qui, dans un dernier soupir, eut le temps de lancer un sortilège en direction d'Hermione.

Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car elle était alors tremblante, à terre et inconsolable. Seule la douleur qu'elle ressentait pour la mort de Dennis semblait lui importait. Même Drago qui ne l'avait jamais connu personnellement se sentit triste pour ce jeune homme plein de vie qu'il croisait parfois à la caféteria du Ministère.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Hermione et, hésitant, posa maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

— Granger, je suis désolée, commença-t-il de sa voix la plus rassurante, mais elle continuait à trembler, et les paroles de Drago n'avait aucun effet sur elle. Calme-toi, poursuivit-il tout de même, il faut qu'on y aille, on ne peut pas rester là. D'autres peuvent arriver.

Elle renifla bruyamment, sans pour autant que cela n'arrête les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Je... je ne peux pas le laisser là, marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour Drago. Je ne peux pas laisser Dennis ici. Pas comme ça.

— Je sais, Granger, je reviendrais le chercher, tenta-t-il de la raisonner, tout en essayant de la soulever par les épaules, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée puisque, malgré son poids plume, elle ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer pour un sou.

— Mais fous-moi la paix ! lui cria-t-elle en se défaisant d'un coup d'épaule brusque de son emprise.

Lui hurler dessus la calma, puisqu'elle parut respirer un peu mieux. Elle tendit sa main et caressa quelques instants les cheveux de Dennis, lui murmurant combien elle était désolée. Et si sa respiration allait mieux, ses larmes en revanche ruisselèrent de plus belle.

Elle prit une large inspiration.

— Tu promets de revenir le chercher ? lança-t-elle tout à coup.

— Oui, Granger, c'est juré, maintenant lève-toi, on ferait mieux de foutre le camp d'ici, la pressa-t-il de nouveau.

— Ok, allons-.. commença-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle s'interrompit, le visage tordu de douleur, et s'accrocha au bras de Drago d'une main désespérée. Mais cet appui n'était suffisant. Elle glissait vers le sol, sans que Drago ne comprenne pourquoi, comme si ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Au dernier moment, il la rattrapa par la taille, et elle se cramponna à ses épaules de toutes ses forces, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Oh, oh, Granger, ça va ? s'exclama-t-il, surpris par cet étrange élan d'affection. Tu me fais peur, tu sais. Je ne te savais pas si prompte à me remercier.

— Connard, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents crispées par la douleur. C'est, mes.. mes jambes. Je ne comprends pas.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Drago se souvint de l'éclair lancé par leur dernier adversaire, celui qui avait touché Hermione. Et, maintenant qu'il y repensait, plus particulièrement ses jambes.

— Ok, Granger, je crois savoir. Accroches-toi bien, on va transplaner.

Il décida de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. Après tout, Merlin seul savait ce que ce sortilège était et il avait vu assez de magie noire dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il fallait agir vite. Les effets pouvaient être particulièrement vicieux comme, par exemple, se répandre dans tout le corps. Déjà, elle s'était évanouie. Il la porta jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux soins d'urgence et expliqua en quelques mots la situation à une Médicomage qui sortait d'une salle.

— Posez-la ici, dit alors celle-ci en dégageant une civière vide qui attendait dans le couloir.

Malefoy déposa Hermione comme demandé, puis regarda l'infirmière l'emmener dans une salle close, bien trop blanche à son goût. Merlin, ce qu'il détestait les hôpitaux. Il tourna les talons.

L'infirmière reparut, entrouvrant la porte.

— Attendez ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il poussa un long soupir, et se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait, un air interrogateur et pressé sur le visage.

— Cette personne blessée est bien Hermione Granger n'est-ce pas ? s'assura la jeune femme.

— Oui, répondit-il, las. C'est bien elle.

— Et vous êtes ? continua-t-elle, faisant mine d'ignorer son agacement. J'en ai besoin pour le rapport.

— Drago Malefoy, lâcha-t-il, sentencieux.

L'infirmière ouvrit à ces derniers mots de grands yeux remplis d'horreur, semblant imaginer le pire des scénarii, qui impliquait sans doute lui, l'ancien mangemort, jetant d'horribles sorts à la fragile héroïne de guerre qu'était Hermione Granger.

Et il s'en alla d'un pas décidé, bien que plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait avoué par la propension qu'avait les gens à le croire coupable du pire des crimes.

Pourtant, il s'était racheté depuis la guerre. Privé de ses biens, il avait dû se reconstruire à partir de rien. La vie lui avait alors enseigné les valeurs du mérite et du travail qui lui étaient jusque là inconnues. Devenu auror, il faisait partie des plus doués de son département pour arrêter les mages noirs. Il connaissait leur tactique, leur but, leur cheminement de pensée. La plupart du temps, il faisait équipe avec Harry Potter, et, même si au début tout n'avait pas été rose, ils tous deux finis par reconnaître qu'ils formaient une bonne équipe. Drago avait même presque appris à l'apprécier.

Oui, Drago Malefoy avait fait des efforts. Mais ce n'était jamais assez pour la communauté sorcière. Il faisait régulièrement la une des magazines sorciers qui lui prêtaient telle ou telle fausse accusation. Les gens s'évertuaient à lui jeter son passé à la figure. C'était des regards froids, des répliques cinglantes, des doigts tendus accusateurs qui lui rappelaient qu'il restait à leurs yeux le petit con de Poudlard. celui qui avait failli tuer Voldemort, celui qui traînait fièrement la marque des Ténèbres à son bras, celui chez qui Voldemort avait installé son QG.

Au fond, il s'y était fait. Mais ce qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le confonde avec son père. Il n'était pas son père. Son père, c'était sa plus grosse déception. Cet homme à qui il avait tant souhaité ressembler, et qu'il haïssait aujourd'hui. Et Lucius le lui rendait bien. Si Narcissa rendait parfois visite à son fils, jamais son mari ne l'avait accompagnée. Il ne voulait pas voir le traître à son sang qu'était devenu, selon lui, son fils, et Drago ne voulait de toute façon plus rien avoir affaire avec lui.

_Eh bien voilà pour le prologue ! Ca vous a plu ? Ca vous intrigue ? Vous avez des suggestions, des remarques ? Dites-moi tout !_

_Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine (je pense poster à peu près régulièrement toutes les semaines). Bisous :)_


	2. Réveil et Décision

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre. __  
><em>_C'est encore un chapitre d'exposition, donc pour l'instant on place encore le décor. Il faudra attendre encore un ou deux chapitres pour entrer dans le vif du sujet.___

_J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

Les Médicomages l'avaient placée dans un coma magique pour lui éviter trop de douleur, mais Hermione, du fond de son sommeil artificiel, les entendait encore s'agiter autour d'elle.

Elle avait compris avoir été victime d'un sortilège de magie noire. Elle avait saisi qu'ils avaient réussi à l'éradiquer de son système mais qu'elle devait ne pas bouger pendant quelques semaines. Elle entendait la voix aiguë et agitée de Ginny quand elle venait lui rendre visite, et celles de Ron et Harry, inquiètes elles aussi, qui lui disaient que tout irait bien, pour s'en persuader eux-mêmes.

Au début d'octobre, alors que les premières feuilles orangées se détachaient des arbres, Hermione, les yeux toujours clos, surprit une conversation entre deux Médicomages.

— Elle est tirée d'affaire. Bon boulot, Jenkins, disait une première voix masculine.

— Merci. Nous n'attendons plus que son réveil.

Toutes les cartes tombèrent alors entre les mains d'Hermione, mais bien qu'elle se sentît capable d'ouvrir les yeux, le corps sans vie de Dennis revenait à son esprit, et il lui semblait alors impossible d'affronter le monde et sa réalité. C'était son sortilège, se répétait-elle, coupable. Son sortilège à elle qui avait ricoché. C'était sa faute. Elle n'aurait même pas dû l'emmener sur une mission aussi dangereuse. Il n'était pas prêt. Et maintenant... Maintenant c'était trop tard. Alors Hermione fronçait les yeux de plus belle, se refusant à les ouvrir.

Après quelques jours de dialogue coupable avec elle-même, sa raison légendaire reprit le dessus. Hermione rouvrit ses yeux au monde qui l'entourait. Elle les cligna deux ou trois fois, éblouie par le néon blanc au-dessus d'elle qui l'accueillit à son réveil.

— Hermione ? Hermione ! s'exclama la voix Ginny qui se trouvait à son chevet, semblant hésiter entre rire ou pleurer.

— Salut, Ginny, parvint à articuler l'intéressée d'une voix faible.

— Tu es réveillée ! Je suis tellement contente, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiétée pour toi ! s'écria Ginny à ses oreilles tout en la serrant dans ses bras. On était tous tellement angoissés, ça fait une semaine qu'on nous a dit que tu pouvais te réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Une semaine !

Hermione eut un petit sourire face à l'enthousiasme de Ginny.

— Attends, il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un de ton réveil pour qu'on t'examine, reprit celle-ci.

Elle se rendit dans le couloir et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un Médicomage qu'Hermione qualifia de charmant.

— Calmez-vous, Miss Weasley, lui disait-il. Je vais l'examiner, votre amie.

— Je peux rester là ? lui demanda Ginny, lui offrant son plus grand sourire.

Le charme de la benjamine des Weasley dut fonctionner car le Médicomage hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, Ginny reprit alors sa place sur la chaise près du lit d'Hermione tandis qu'il s'affairait autour de son amie. Il eut finit en moins de quelques minutes.

— Tout va pour le mieux, déclara-t-il. Vous serez prête à sortir dès que vous en exprimerez le souhait. Bonne journée Miss Granger. Miss Weasley, acheva t-il avec un regard appuyé vers Ginny.

Et il s'en alla. Hermione reporta alors immédiatement son attention sur Ginny, qui rougissait excessivement.

— C'était quoi ça ? lui demanda Hermione avec un regard suspicieux.

— Rien... rien du tout. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, contra Ginny de mauvaise foi. Parlons plutôt de ce que tu as manqué. La fête de Pansy de hier soir par exemple, et dire que tu l'as raté à un jour près ! Tu aurais adoré, j'en suis sûre.

Hermione n'en était pas aussi certaine, d'ordinaire, même sans être alitée à un lit d'hôpital, elle s'arrangeait toujours pour éviter les fêtes qu'organisait Pansy Parkinson. Trop de monde, trop de bruit, très peu pour elle. Surtout que lorsque Ginny la forçait à y mettre les pieds — c'est-à-dire à chaque fois—, elle se retrouvait à contrainte à faire la causette avec Malefoy, lui aussi allergique à ce genre de soirée, ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

Mais déjà, Ginny reprenait, sans se soucier des réflexions d'Hermione :

— C'était pour l'anniversaire de Blaise et je crois que j'avais jamais vu autant de monde à une soirée. Il y avait tous ses amis du Ministère. Oh, et tu devineras jamais quoi !

— Non mais je sens que tu vas me le dire, la taquina Hermione.

— Ron a passé la soirée collé à Parvati Patil. Et quand je dis collé, je pèse mes mots.

— C'est bien elle qui est devenue rédactrice en chef de Sorcière Hebdo ? demanda Hermione.

— Si, et d'ailleurs, elle ne parle que de ça. Je te jure, c'est son seul sujet de conversation, c'est insupportable. Mon frangin a vraiment un goût détestable en ce qui concerne ses petites amies... oh pardon Hermione, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire tu le sais bien.

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant pour l'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas mal pris sa remarque, et rigola face à l'animosité qui semblait régner entre Ginny et Parvati.

— En parlant de Ron, je lui ai envoyé un patronus, ainsi qu'à Harry et à ma mère pour les prévenir de ton réveil, ils ne devraient pas tard...

Elle fut interrompue par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait. Comme s'ils avaient entendu qu'on parlait d'eux, Harry et Ron entrèrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Ils se ruèrent vers Hermione en lançant des cris de joie.

— Tu nous as fais peur, tu sais !

— Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant de la serrer dans leurs bras.

— Maman va bientôt arriver, elle finissait de préparer à manger, informa Ron.

— Hermione, si j'étais toi je me préparerais psychologiquement ; Molly va passer les prochaines semaines à veiller sur toi de manière très rapprochée et à grands renforts de bons petits plats, prévint Harry en riant.

— Elle veut déjà t'inviter le week-end prochain, renchérit Ron.

Hermione sourit. Il y avait des personnes pour qui elle comptait et qui étaient là pour elle. Depuis que ses parents n'étaient plus là, elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

Molly arriva peu après et s'ajouta à ce tableau, entre réprimandes et soulagement.

.

Drago grommela. Cette fille ne le lâcherait donc jamais ? Il était au calme, à son bureau, en train de peindre — il adorait peindre — quand tout à coup, sans prévenir, comme à son habitude, Pansy Parkinson était entrée chez lui, telle une tornade. Elle s'était assise en face de lui, et, sans se soucier de ce qu'il était en train de faire, ni même de savoir si elle dérangeait ou non, elle avait commencé à déblatérer sur sa semaine, son boulot, ses collègues, cet employé de Gringotts qui l'avait mise hors d'elle, la fête qu'elle comptait organiser pour le retour d'Hermione... _Le retour d'Hermione ?_

Drago releva la tête.

— Oui, enfin, son réveil plutôt, corrigea-t-elle. Ah, je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Elle s'est réveillée hier après-midi.

Non, il ne savait pas. Pansy était sa seule source d'informations quant à la santé de Granger. Informations qu'elle-même tenait de Ginny, d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

— Et tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tôt pour lui préparer une fête ? tenta-t-il de la raisonner.

A vrai dire, il appréhendait l'idée d'une nouvelle fête en compagnie de la bande à Weasley. Pansy insistait toujours pour qu'il vienne, mais il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'elle leur trouvait. Tout avait commencé quand elle et Ron, tous deux travaillant à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre sur le Chemin de Traverse, avait commencé à déjeuner ensemble. Pansy avait bizarrement fini par apprécier ce gringalet roux. Elle s'était alors donner pour mission de réunir leurs deux groupes. Et c'est comme cela qu'au moins une fois par mois, elle le traînait à des soirées en compagnie de la belette, sa soeur, Granger — lorsqu'elle daignait apparaître—, et d'autres encore qu'il savait qu'il n'apprécierait jamais. Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, à l'exception de Drago, tous s'y étaient plutôt faits. Tous s'appréciaient plus ou moins, d'une manière quelque peu étrange, mais une amitié était née.

— Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais la traîner dans un bar et la faire danser toute la nuit, répliqua Pansy, et Drago eut un rictus moqueur en imaginant Hermione dans cette situation. Je vais juste faire une petite soirée pour lui montrer qu'on ne l'a pas oublié et qu'on est heureux qu'elle soit de nouveau parmi nous. C'est ce que les amis font, ajouta-t-elle avec un air de reproche.

D'aussi loin qu'elle appréciait Drago, elle savait depuis toujours que son sens de l'amitié laissait à désirer. Il n'avait pas la moindre petite intelligence sociale. En général, elle faisait avec, car c'était son caractère, mais parfois ça l'énervait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques.

— Ça va, ça va, c'est une bonne idée, abdiqua-t-il.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie de chercher des noises à Pansy. Elle eut d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux.

— Tu viendras ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix, de toute façon, et il le savait.

— Je viendrais, confirma-t-il en soupirant.

.

Hermione prit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Son bras appuyé sur une béquilles qu'elle devait encore porter, ses bagages en lévitation derrière elle, elle ne se sentait pas prête à reprendre sa vie normale. Elle avait même l'impression qu'elle ne le serait jamais.

Elle inspira pour se donner du courage et tourna la poignée. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'ouvrir les volets pour faire entrer la faible lumière de l'automne londonien dans son petit appartement. Puis elle s'assit à la table de la cuisine pour reposer sa jambe. Une pile de courrier était sur la table. Elle l'ignora un temps, les yeux dans le vague, puis s'y attaqua.

De nombreux prospectus atterrirent directement à la poubelle. Il y avait une lettre de Molly qui lui demandait de confirmer sa venue au repas du dimanche au Terrier, ainsi qu'étrangement une lettre de Kingsley.

Cela l'étonna. D'habitude, Kingsley envoyait des patronus pour communiquer avec ses aurors. Elle l'ouvrit néanmoins.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Surtout, ne te rends pas responsable de quoi que ce soit. Je te connais, tu dois culpabiliser. Mr Malefoy m'a tout raconté. Rien n'est de ta faute. La mort de Dennis est un événement affreux, qui touche tout notre métier, mais tu n'en est pas responsable. Je me suis occupé de tous les détails de son enterrement. Personne ne songeait à t'y blâmer. Tu es un de nos meilleurs éléments, Hermione._

_J'ai appris que tu étais sortie de ton coma, et que tu allais rentrer chez toi. Sache que je ne veux te presser à rien. Prends ton temps, remets-toi, et reviens. Nous avons besoin de toi. _

_Kingsley Shaklebolt_

Hermione soupira. Entendre parler des aurors lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Trop d'images qu'elle voulait oublier. Elle ne s'imaginait pas reprendre son travail comme si de rien n'était. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Hermione passa quelques jours chez elle, dans la torpeur la plus complète. Quelques jours durant lesquels elle se questionna, fit le point et parvint à une conclusion qui la terrifiait un peu mais qui semblait être la bonne. Oui, Hermione Granger avait peut-être trouvé une idée pour s'en sortir.

Kingsley fut le premier à qui elle l'annonça. Il lui avait proposé un délai. Elle allait lui demander bien plus.

— Je démissionne, Kingsley, asséna-t-elle après être entrée timidement dans son bureau.

— Pardon ? Hermione, tu n'es tout de même pas sérieuse, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

— Je suis désolée, Kingsley, cela fait plusieurs jours que j'y réfléchis. Ce n'est pas une décision à la légère.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour te faire rester, Hermione. J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne servirait à rien.

— Non, en effet, confirma-t-elle.

— Et que vas-tu faire ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione respira un grand coup. C'était le moment. Il ne fallait pas flancher.

— Je pars en France.

— En France ? répéta Kingsley, ahuri.

— Oui.

— Et où ça en France ?

Voilà une question qu'elle avait mûrement réfléchi.

— Dans un petit village du Sud où j'avais l'habitude de passer mes vacances avec mes parents, petite.

Kingsley hocha la tête, semblant prendre en compte l'information. Puis la secoua d'un air affligé.

— Ce que tu me dis là ne m'enchante pas. Après l'attaque de Neville par ce groupusc...

Kingsley s'interrompit en voyant un masque sombre envahir le visage d'Hermione à l'évocation de l'agression de Neville. C'était ces agresseurs qu'elle avait suivi jusqu'en Ecosse avec Colin. C'était ceux-là qui avaient tué son apprenti. Si Neville s'en était sorti, Colin n'avait pas eu cette chance.

— Je suis désolé, Hermione de reparler de tout ça. Je voulais simplement dire que j'ai bien peur que ces opposants n'aient choisi de s'attaquer aux symboles de la Résistance contre Voldemort. Ils commencent petit avec Neville, mais on peut très bien imaginer que leur but ultime soit de viser le Trio d'Or. Ce qui t'inclut, toi. Je pense que tu es dans leur ligne de mire, Hermione, débita-t-il.

L'intéressée fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait qu'on lui dise qu'elle était en danger. Elle seule pouvait en juger.

— Il n'y a eu qu'une attaque de ce genre pour l'instant. Neville a très bien pu se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Rien ne dit qu'Harry, Ron et moi soyons en danger. Je ne vais pas rester cloîtrée chez moi toute ma vie juste à cause de cette hypothèse, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Je n'aime pas te savoir là-bas toute seule, voilà tout. Mais je suppose que tu es trop têtue et déterminée pour que je puisse essayer de te convaincre. Fais simplement attention.

— Vous supposez bien, confirma Hermione, tout en lui tendant ses papiers de démission. Je vous demande juste de signer là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un espace vide au bas du document.

Kingsley s'exécuta, non sans émettre un soupir appuyé.

Elle le remercia et lui dit au revoir.

— Hermione, lui lança Kingsley alors qu'elle passait la porte, ne révèle pas où tu vas à n'importe quoi. Sois prudente. Oh et... tu seras toujours la bienvenue si tu changes d'avis, tu sais.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Merci, Kingsley. Merci pour tout, répondit-elle, la voix éraillée par la gratitude et une pointe de nostalgie de quitter ainsi ce poste qu'elle avait tant aimé.

.

Le lendemain, un dimanche, Hermione se rendit au Terrier, comme convenu avec Molly. Elle n'avait pas encore parler de son projet à ses amis et attendait ce moment pour aborder le sujet. Elle savait que tous tenteraient de la convaincre de rester, et bien plus fermement que Kingsley, alors elle appréhendait beaucoup.

Ce fut Arthur qui lui ouvrit, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur et il la serra dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est contents que tu ailles mieux, Hermione, lui dit-il en la relâchant.

Elle lui sourit en retour et se dirigea au salon. Elle remarqua alors que les Weasley étaient au grand complet. Même Charlie était venu. Il se tenait en retrait, dans un coin de la pièce, et jouait avec la petite Victoire. Percy était là aussi avec sa femme Audrey, enceinte. Bill et Fleur discutaient un peu plus loin avec Ron et George. Harry était là aussi, et Ginny. Dès qu'ils virent Hermione, ils se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'étreindre.

Hermione rit devant tant d'affection. Les Weasley étaient vraiment devenus une nouvelle famille pour elle. Elle se sentit alors encore plus coupable de devoir leur annoncer qu'elle les quittait.

Elle attendit le repas. Elle attendit la question. Ce fut Arthur qui la posa.

— Alors, Hermione. Quand reprends-tu ton travail au Ministère ?

— A vrai dire... commença-t-elle, hésitante. J'ai démissionné. Je... je voulais vous l'annoncer comme il faut, mais voilà, il se trouve que j'ai décidé de partir vivre en France quelques temps.

Une vague de protestation fusa, bien pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Charlie, assis à côté d'elle qui la brisa.

— Il me semble que si Hermione veut changer d'air, c'est son droit, s'exclama-t-il.

Des murmures de désapprobation subsistèrent jusqu'à ce que Fleur prenne la parole.

— Je crois que Charlie a raison. Et puis, Hermione ne sera pas toute seule, mes parents pourront veiller sur elle.

Hermione pensa en son for intérieur que jamais elle ne demanderait quoi que ce soit aux Delacour. Ils étaient très gentils, mais aussi très envahissants. Encore plus que les Weasley, si cela était possible. Mais la réplique de Fleur avait un peu calmé le jeu, alors Hermione la remercia d'un sourire.

— Et tu as choisi où tu irais exactement, ma puce ? lui demanda gentiment Molly.

— Dans le Sud. Dans un petit village où m'ont amené mes parents quand j'étais petite.

Molly hocha la tête. Et la discussion fut close, du moins pour le moment. Hermione savait qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny reviendrait à la charge. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait évité l'orage.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione s'approcha de Charlie.

— Merci, lui souffla-t-elle. Pour tout à l'heure.

— Oh, de rien. Je sais combien ma famille peut être persuasive pour retenir quelqu'un auprès d'eux. J'en ai fait les frais. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisses intimider par Molly, surtout, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle a réussi à reculer mon voyage en Roumanie de deux ou trois années. Elle ne comprend pas que partir loin ce n'est pas forcément fuir, c'est aussi se renouveler ailleurs, dans une autre atmosphère, parce que celle où l'on évolue est polluée. C'est attendre que tout se calme pour revenir, peut-être.

— Tu penses revenir définitivement un jour, Charlie ? questionna Hermione timidement.

Elle avait toujours eu un peu peur de ce Charlie qui murmurait à l'oreille des dragons, qui était parti vivre une vie insouciante à l'autre bout de l'Europe. Mais aujourd'hui, elle le comprenait enfin.

— Je ne sais pas. J'y pense. Il me faudrait une bonne raison, répondit-il.

Hermione resta silencieuse. C'était une de ses craintes. De partir sans savoir quand elle reviendrait. Ni même si elle reviendrait un jour.

— Tu t'en vas quand ? relança-t-il.

— Mercredi, répondit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

— Ils savent ? Que c'est si tôt ?

Hermione se contenta de secouer négativement la tête et embrassa la pièce du regard. Le même

sentiment qui l'avait prise à la gorge en quittant le bureau de Kingsley l'assaillit de nouveau.

— Je leur dirais ce soir. Je passe la nuit ici avec Ginny, Harry et Ron. Ce sera un peu notre soirée d'au revoir.

.

Drago n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fichait là. Théodore lui donna un coup de coude, pour le réveiller de son engourdissement.

— Ça va ?

— Ouais, lâcha Drago, pas convaincu, en hochant les épaules.

C'était encore un de ses dîners hebdomadaires organisés par Blaise et Daphnée dans leur grande maison. Dîners qui commençaient à lui sortir par les yeux. Il se demandait de plus en plus comment Blaise parvenait à supporter Daphnée. La petite fille rigolote avec qui il jouait au Manoir quand il avait dix ans s'était transformée en une jeune femme superficielle et creuse. Tout sonnait faux chez elle. De sa manière de dire bonjour jusqu'à ses tenues hors de prix. _Qu'est-ce que Blaise lui trouve ? _Le seul but de Daphnée lors de ces repas était de montrer combien elle était riche, combien Blaise gagnait d'argent, et combien elle adorait le dépenser.

Drago savait que Pansy état du même avis que lui, parce qu'il l'avait surprise plusieurs fois en train de lever les yeux au ciel devant les minauderies de Daphnée. Il avait même abordé le sujet avec elle un jour.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on continue d'aller chez eux ?

— Parce que Blaise est notre ami, parce que ça nous fait une occasion de se revoir, de ne pas s'oublier. Pourquoi crois-tu que Théo y va ? Il la déteste depuis qu'ils sont gosses. On s'en fout de Daphnée, Drago. C'est histoire de se voir tous ensemble, lui avait-elle répondu.

Il avait haussé les épaules et changer de sujet. Il n'aurait admis pour rien au monde qu'elle avait raison. Sans Daphnée, l'ermite qu'il était ne prendrait jamais l'initiative d'organiser des soirées avec Blaise ou Théo.

Alors il avait continué à y aller. Un jour, la sœur de Daphnée se trouvait là aussi. Astoria. Il était tombé sous son charme froid qui lui rappelait celui de sa mère. Il l'avait courtisé comme un Malefoy sait le faire pendant de longues semaines, et elle avait fini par céder. Depuis, ils avaient emménagé ensemble. Ou plutôt il avait emménagé chez elle. Parce que chez lui se résumait à un deux pièces minuscules sur le Chemin de Traverse où jamais Astoria n'aurait accepté de vivre.

Ils vivaient ensemble. Ils s'aimaient. Ils coulaient des jours sans nuages. Mais Drago devait aussi admettre qu'il s'ennuyait sous ce ciel bleu. L'austérité d'Astoria l'avait un temps fasciné, il s'était dit qu'il parviendrait à voir au travers un jour, qu'elle le laisserait la voir sans son masque de porcelaine, mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas. Elle se tenait à côté de lui à cet instant, mais rien dans sa gestuelle n'aurait laissé croire qu'elle l'aimait. La tête haute, le dos droit, les avants-bras au coin de la table, c'était une princesse de glace. Une princesse glacée et inaccessible qui le blessait et l'emprisonnait, parce qu'il en restait amoureux malgré tout. Il était perdu. Drago soupira et reporta son attention sur Pansy. Son amie faisait encore une fois la discussion à elle toute seule.

— Oh, et je vous ai pas dit ? Drago tu vas être content, tu vas finalement pouvoir éviter ma petite fête en l'honneur de Granger, l'interpella-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

— Tout simplement parce qu'elle est annulée. Vous devinerez jamais la dernière d'Hermione. Non ? Aucune idée ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme, avant de reprendre tout aussi vite. Elle quitte l'Angleterre. Ginny n'a pas voulu me dire où elle allait. Question de précaution, bla bla bla. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

Drago sourit devant l'indignation de Pansy. Ce qu'elle pouvait être théâtrale, parfois.

— Et elle part quand, que tu n'as même pas le temps de l'obliger à venir à une fête ?

— Demain, répondit aussitôt Parkinson. Je suis passée la voir tout à l'heure pour voir si c'était vrai. Je lui ai dit au revoir de votre part, continua-t-elle, oui même de la tienne, Drago.

.

_Voilà, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.___

_Dans tous les cas, à la semaine prochaine :)_


	3. Départ et Déchirement

Voilà le troisième chapitre (un peu en retard désolée, mais je n'ai pas eu accès à internet de tout le week-end).  
>Merci beaucoup aux reviews, mises en favoris et aussi aux lecteurs silencieux :)<p>

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Hermione serra ses amis dans ses bras, les larmes aux coins des yeux. Elle fut tentée pendant quelques secondes de renoncer et de rentrer avec eux au Terrier, d'oublier toute cette histoire de départ et de rester en Angleterre. Mais ce sentiment ne fut que fugace et elle se ressaisit bien vite. Elle restait Hermione Granger, la sorcière têtue et déterminée qu'elle avait toujours été, et aujourd'hui, elle partait pour la France. Il n'y avait pas de renoncement possible.

— Tu vas être en retard, prononça Ron tout à coup d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Hermione sourit. C'était étrange de voir Ron se soucier de tels détails. La plupart du temps, il était plutôt du genre à ne pas faire attention à l'heure et c'était souvent sa mère qui devait lui rappeler la notion du temps. Mais Hermione le connaissait bien, — trop bien, même — et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle remarquait que Ron devenait tout à coup très pragmatique quand il devait gérer une situation qui le secouait émotionnellement. Une manière comme une autre de cacher à quel point il était affecté. Il avait réagi de la même chose l'année précédente lorsque Ginny avait quitté le Terrier pour prendre un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione le serra dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers Harry.

— Prends soin de toi, Hermione, recommanda-t-il, lui rappelant les conseils que Molly Weasley lui avait prodigué le matin même.

— Et tu nous écris, d'accord ? renchérit Ginny d'une voix qui n'admettrait pas le contraire.

— Promis, jura Hermione en souriant à travers ses larmes.

— Allez, vas- y maintenant. Et reviens vite, conclut Ron.

La gorge d'Hermione se serra alors qu'elle regardait ses amis sortir du bâtiment. Les dernières paroles de Ron martelaient son esprit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité.

— Tu n'as rien oublié ? lui cria Ginny au loin, dans une imitation parfaite de sa mère.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête. Elle n'avait emporté que le strict minimum, ce qui revenait, pour la grande majorité, à une pile de livres, quelques habits, et Pattenrond. Elle avait déposé les premiers dans un sac à dos soumis au sortilège d'extension, le même que celui qu'elle avait utilisé sur son sac en perle durant la chasse aux Horcruxes, et elle tenait Pattenrond dans ses bras.

Ses trois amis lui firent un dernier geste de la main et transplanèrent alors.

Hermione reporta son attention sur la file d'attente, pour oublier le poids qui pesait sur son coeur depuis que ses amis étaient partis. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle patientait là, dans le Bâtiment Londonien de Rassemblement des Portoloins. Une hôtesse les avait déjà guidés, lorsqu'elle était encore accompagnée d'Harry, Ron et Ginny, jusqu'à la partie du bâtiment "En Direction de l'Etranger", mais maintenant qu'ils avaient dû partir à leur travail respectif, elle se retrouvait seule sous une grande pancarte bleue écrit "FRANCE". Hermione se sentait à la fois affreusement triste et terriblement impatiente.

Ce fut finalement son tour de passer au guichet

— Bonjour, un portoloin pour Marseille, s'il-vous-plait, dit-elle à l'hôtesse.

— Bagages ? demanda celle-ci d'un air peu aimable.

— Seulement mon sac et mon chat, répondit Hermione, soulevant l'un et l'autre tandis qu'elle parlait.

— Billet de retour ?

— Non, souffla finalement Hermione, après une hésitation. Les paroles de Ron lui revenaient encore en mémoire.

La femme en face d'elle hocha la tête, enchanta un objet avec sa baguette et le lui tendit. C'était une carte toute simple, qui ressemblait aux cartes que les moldus utilisait pour payer leurs achats.

— Voilà votre portoloin, lui dit l'hôtesse, il part dans deux minutes. En attendant, je vais vous demander de vous mettre à droite dans l'aire réservée aux départs.

Hermione s'exécuta. Trois minutes plus tard, ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol dur et carrelé de la partie sorcière de la gare de Marseille. Guidée par des panneaux indicateurs, Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie.

Elle sourit en apercevant la mer, tout au loin, à l'horizon. Elle descendit les grands escaliers de fers, et héla un taxi qui passait. Elle aurait pu reprendre un portoloin à la gare et se rendre directement dans le village, mais elle préférait apprécier la vue durant le voyage. Et de toute façon, elle avait plus d'argent moldu que ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle passa l'heure suivante assise sur le siège passager du taxi marseillais, dont le chauffeur, bien qu'elle ne lui ait rien demandé, ne se faisait pas prier pour faire la causette. En une heure, Hermione avait l'impression d'être incollable sur la région... et aussi sur la vie sentimentale du taxi qui ne manquait pas, au détour d'une explication touristique, de mentionner ses conquêtes par ci par là.

— Et alors, vous nous venez d'où, comme ça, si peu chargée ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione sourit en pensant à ses piles de livres et d'affaires entassées au fond de son sac.

— Je viens de Londres, répondit-elle prudemment.

Sa mère lui avait enseigné le français dès son plus jeune âge et quelques voyages à Paris et en Provence avaient achevé de parfaire sa maîtrise de cette langue, mais cela faisait quelques années qu'Hermione ne l'avait plus pratiqué, et elle se sentait un peu rouillée.

— Ah ! Une anglaise ! Voyez-vous ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre beau pays ? s'exclama-t-il avec une emphase quelque peu exagérée selon Hermione.

Et, en vérité, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle s'était précipitée pour quitter l'Angleterre, mais elle n'avait pas de plan tout tracé. Elle allait vers l'inconnu, mais ça lui plaisait dans un sens. Un peu d'inhabituel dans sa vie d'ordinaire si rangée ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

— Je... j'avais envie de changer un peu d'horizon, répondit-elle alors.

— Ah bah, ça, vous allez en changer, d'horizon.

.

— Voilà, le village que vous m'avez indiqué se trouve au bout de cette montée. Mais y a toute une portion de route en chemin de terre pour y arriver, et ma titine n'est pas faite pour ça. Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser là. Ca ira ? Il vous reste une demi-heure de marche à tout casser, indiqua le chauffeur de taxi à Hermione en s'arrêtant tout à coup sur le bas-côté de la route sinueuse qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment.

Hermione sentait à l'intonation du taxi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Aussi accueillant et sympathique qu'il était, il ne semblait quand même pas prêt à salir sa voiture flambant neuf pour les beaux yeux d'Hermione. Et puis, après tout, elle n'était pas chargée, et marcher ne la dérangeait pas.

— Pas de soucis, répondit-elle alors, en sortant de la voiture. Combien vous dois-je ?

Le chauffeur lui indiqua un montant qu'elle lui tendit maladroitement - elle n'était plus habituée aux billets moldus.

— Au revoir, lui sourit-elle avant de claquer la portière.

La voiture fit demi-tour, et en repassant à sa hauteur, le taxi lui cria un bon séjour, puis reprit de la vitesse et disparut au loin.

Hermione souleva son unique sac et le porta à son épaule, puis se mit à marcher sur la route qui montait en pente douce. Elle fut inquiète quelques secondes, se demandant si le taxi ne l'avait pas laissée toute seule au milieu de nulle part, avant de voir un panneau recouvert à moitié par des branchages, qui indiquait qu'elle était sur la bonne route. Rassurée, elle reprit sa marche.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Directement débarquée d'Angleterre, la chaleur automnale du sud de la France s'abattait sur elle depuis quelques minutes. Elle retira son pull devenu inutile et le fourra dans son sac. Désormais en simple débardeur, elle apprécia la chaleur de la fin d'après-midi et les rayons du soleil, bien plus cléments qu'à Londres, caresser sa peau. Elle croisa quelques voitures. Près d'un quart d'heure après s'être mise en marche, alors qu'elle se décalait sur le côté pour laisser passer une petite camionnette bleue, ladite camionnette s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Hermione s'immobilisa, alors aux aguets. Un homme se pencha par la vitre avant.

Souriant, il regarda Hermione et demanda :

"Vous allez au village ? Vous voulez que je vous y amène ?"

Hermione prit quelques secondes avant de formuler une réponse. Ses réflexes de sorcière et d'auror lui hurlaient méfiance et refus. Mais elle finit par faire taire cette voix. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Cet homme ne paraissait pas méchant. Et son sourire était l'un des plus sincères - presque naïf- qu'elle ait vu. Alors Hermione envoya au diable sa vigilance et lui renvoya son sourire en répondant par l'affirmative.

Sans lâcher le volant d'une main, l'homme se pencha du côté passager pour lui ouvrir la portière passager et Hermione s'engouffra dans la camionnette.

Cela lui semblait faire des millions d'années qu'elle n'avait plus mis les pieds dans une voiture. Et pourtant, les mécanismes revinrent très vite. A peine assise, elle s'attacha, et quand la voiture redémarra, Hermione ne fut pas effrayée par le ronronnement du moteur et le chahut léger des pneus. Au contraire, cela lui rappelait son enfance, et au fond, c'était un peu ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans cette région.

Elle prit tout de même quelques secondes pour examiner le conducteur. Le visage détendu, les traits arrondis, Hermione aurait parié qu'il n'avait pas plus de trente ans. Il regardait la route, mais avec l'air de celui qui l'a déjà empruntée un millier de fois. De temps à autre, il lui jetait un coup d'œil discret.

— Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin... lui lança-t-il prudemment au bout de quelques instants de silence.

— Je suis anglaise, précisa-t-elle alors. J'ai décidé de venir passer quelques temps ici.

Il hocha la tête, semblant considérer l'information, puis rigola gentiment.

— Désolé, c'est juste que... notre village n'est pas vraiment réputé pour son caractère touristique. De toute la Provence, vous avez choisi de venir ici ?

— Je suis déjà venue, il y a longtemps, répondit-elle sans plus d'explication.

Cette fois-ci, le conducteur hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis, semblant faire partie de ces gens qui ne supportent pas les silences, il reprit :

"Je m'appelle Simon, au fait. Et vous ?"

Hermione sourit à elle-même. Décidément, cet homme était déterminé à converser avec elle. Soit. Hermione n'aimait pas être impolie. Comment elle s'appelait ? C'était facile... à moins que... Tout à coup, s'appeler Hermione au milieu de tous ces platanes, sous ce soleil qu'elle découvrait, au fin fond du sud de la France, ça lui paraissait complètement hors de propos. Après tout, elle avait décidé de changer d'horizon, de changer d'air, de changer de...

"Jane. Je m'appelle Jane, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

Cela lui plut, le son que cette affirmation avait. Jane, c'était sa mère. C'était un prénom qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis trop longtemps. L'utiliser, c'était l'avoir un peu plus près d'elle, sa mère, qui était depuis bientôt sept ans bien trop loin, là-bas en Australie. Sa mère qui ne s'appelait même plus Jane, qui n'avait même plus de fille. S'appeler Jane, c'était faire revivre cette femme qui avait aimé Hermione un jour.

— C'est joli, observa son compagnon de route.

Forte de cette assurance, Hermione enchaîna :

— Alors vous êtes d'ici ? Vous habitez le village ? questionna-t-elle, se rappelant qu'il avait dit "notre village".

— Eh oui, répondit-il, heureux qu'Hermione continue la conversation, j'y suis né et j'y suis resté. C'est peut-être bête. Regardez, il me faut dix minutes de route cabossée pour rallier la civilisation, mais c'est chez moi.

— Je vous comprends, le rassura Hermione. C'est assez magique par ici.

Et elle rit intérieurement à cette ironie. S'il y avait bien un endroit sur terre où la magie qu'Hermione connaissait ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise, c'était bien ici. Tout respirait le calme.

— C'est vrai que nos collines doivent vous changer de l'Angleterre. Du moins je suppose, j'avoue ne jamais y être allé, remarqua Simon.

Hermione fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de l'Angleterre. Elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Alors elle changea de sujet.

— Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? demanda-t-elle sans grande imagination.

— Je suis quincailler, répondit-il.

Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire ce que signifiait ce terme, mais rien à faire. Ça bloquait. Cela l'énerva, de ne pas savoir, de buter ainsi sur un mot de français. Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, c'est que ce mot avait une sonorité assez cocasse et qu'elle se demandait bien ce à quoi il correspondait.

— Je suis désolée, j'ai encore quelques lacunes en français, s'excusa-t-elle. Ça consiste en quoi, quincailler ?

Simon se tapa le crâne et répondit avec emphase :

— Mais que suis-je bête ! Vous parlez tellement bien notre langue que j'oublie que vous n'êtes pas d'ici ! expliqua-t-il. Quincailler, c'est-à-dire que je vends des outils, du matériel de bricolage, des pièces détachées, un peu de tout quoi. Je reviens d'une livraison, là, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris la camionnette.

— Ah d'accord, répondit Hermione, pour qui c'était devenu un peu plus clair.

— Et vous, vous faisiez quoi là-haut en Angleterre ? Ça ne pose pas de problèmes que vous soyez partie en plein mois d'octobre ? questionna Simon.

Hermione, qui jusque là le regardait pendant la durée de leur discussion, reporta son attention sur la route droit devant elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'inventer une vie. Elle s'était déjà inventé un prénom.

— Je vois... vous n'avez pas envie de raconter votre vie au premier venu, l'interrompit dans ses réflexions le quincailler, avec un discernement qu'elle ne lui aurait pas prêté. Je comprends, reprit-il.

Ils arrivaient justement à l'entrée du village et Simon reprit la parole.

— Vous pourriez allez à l'hôtel, si vous voulez je peux vous y laisser. Mais entre nous, je ne vous le conseille pas. Le gérant n'est tellement pas habitué à recevoir des clients qu'il a oublié comment on s'y prend. En revanche, je connais une dame qui loue parfois une chambre aux rares touristes qui passent par ici. Ils en ressortent toujours ravis. Elle est vraiment géniale. Accueillante, sans être envahissante. Croyez-moi, vous ne serez pas déçue.

Devant tant d'enthousiasme, Hermione ne put qu'accepter cette proposition. En outre, elle préférait la convivialité d'une chambre d'hôte à l'impersonnalité d'un hôtel.

Simon la déposa devant une maison authentique, aux fers forgés et aux murs d'un jaune pâle joliment souligné par les couleurs du soleil qui déclinait au loin.

— A cette heure-ci, elle doit être au jardin, derrière la maison. Elle y passe ses après-midis. Dites-lui que je vous envoie ! lui conseilla Simon avant de redémarrer après qu'Hermione l'ait remercié.

Elle poussa la petite grille qui constituait le portillon et s'avança sur les dalles de pierres qui, formant un chemin sur la pelouse, contournaient la maison.

Simon avait raison. Une femme d'un âge avancé, les cheveux grisonnant mais l'allure dynamique, était penchée sur un parterre de fleurs.

— Excusez-moi, commença Hermione d'une voix douce, de peur de l'effrayer.

La vieille femme sursauta malgré tout et, un sécateur à la main, se tourna vers Hermione. Elle se ressaisit aussitôt en voyant que ce n'était qu'une jeune femme.

— Désolée, vous m'avez fait peur. Vous désirez ? questionna-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres, ne semblant pas le moins du monde troublée par l'irruption d'Hermione dans son jardin.

Hermione fut immédiatement charmée par sa voix, grave et claire.

— Je... Je suis en vacances dans le coin. J'ai... rencontré Simon en venant. Il m'a dit que vous aviez une chambre à louer, récita Hermione. J'aimerais savoir si je pouvais l'occuper pour un temps...

— Ah ce petit Simon, il a bien fait ! s'exclama la vieille dame. Bien sûr que vous pouvez l'occuper. Elle est libre depuis bien trop longtemps à mon goût. Il y a bien peu de touriste qui passent par chez nous. Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Je m'appelle Françoise, au fait continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui semblait mener au deuxième étage de la maison.

Pendant leur ascension, la vieille femme lui posa des questions sur sa présence dans le village, d'où elle venait, et comment elle s'appelait, et Hermione fournit les mêmes réponses que celles qu'elle avait donné à Simon quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, Hermione put contempler sa chambre, qui occupait en vérité la totalité de l'étage, créant ainsi un véritable espace rien que pour elle. La décoration était d'époque, mais raffinée. Hermione s'y sentait déjà bien.

— Voilà, Jane. J'espère que ça vous plait. Je vous laisse vous installer. Pour le repas, je préfère vous prévenir, je mange assez tard. Vers les huit heures et demi. Ca vous ira ? Ou vous voulez que je vous prépare quelque chose avant ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers a pendule qui trônait au-dessus de la coiffeuse. Il était déjà sept heures du soir. Le temps qu'elle s'installe et qu'elle fasse le point, une bonne heure serait déjà écoulée. Et puis, de toute façon, elle avait décidée de bousculer ses habitudes. Elle était prête à chambouler l'horloge interne de l'anglaise endurcie qui vivait en elle. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était du changement.

— Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. Huit heures et demi sera parfait.

— Ma petite, appelez-moi Françoise ! protesta son hôte.

.

Sept heures. Drago soupira et reposa d'un coup sec et brutal sur le bureau le dossier que la secrétaire du département venait de lui apporter. Il maudissait Kingsley pour lui avoir refilé la mission d'Hermione. Et il maudissait Granger d'être partie et de lui donner, sans le savoir, deux fois plus de boulot. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied pour coincer les néo mangemorts qu'Hermione avait commencé à poursuivre. Mais, jusque là, il devait bien l'admettre, il n'avait plus aucune piste. Celle qu'avaient suivi Hermione et Dennis ne menait finalement nulle part. Lorsqu'il était revenu sur les lieux de la confrontation, les coupables avaient déserté depuis bien longtemps sans laisser de traces.

Bien que Kingsley lui ait affirmé qu'Hermione avait déjà travaillé presque six mois sur cette affaire, Drago avait l'impression de démarrer une enquête à zéro tant le nombre de pistes ou d'indices s'apparentait au néant.

Sept heures dix. Il fallait encore qu'il descende aux archives vérifier une information. Il en avait encore pour des heures. Il ne rentrerait jamais à huit heures comme il l'avait promis à Astoria. Et ça ne serait pas la première fois. Elle allait lui en vouloir. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas la décevoir.

— Satanée Granger ! maugréa-t-il pour la cinquantième fois, avant de replonger dans ses documents.

.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte de chez Astoria, Drago sut immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. L'obscurité qui régnait lui fit froid dans le dos, d'habitude, Astoria laissait toutes les pièces éclairées en attendant son retour. Comme pour garder un peu de vie autour d'elle alors qu'elle était seule.

Mais ce soir-là, pas de lumières. Pas une seule. Il s'arrêta au milieu du salon ; peut-être Astoria n'était-elle pas là ? Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Son cœur fit un bond à cette idée. Et puis finalement, il l'entendit. Le son étouffé de sanglots lui parvint de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Astoria. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas vif, le cerveau retourné par des milliers de scénarios. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'elle... pleure ? Pour lui, Astoria ne pouvait pas pleurer. Comme elle ne pouvait pas aimer. Il s'y était fait. Lui l'aimait ainsi. Mais alors pourquoi... ?

Il entra et alluma la lumière. Elle pleurait. Le corps recroquevillé sur leur lit, elle pleurait. La voir ainsi fut comme un coup de massue pour Drago. En une seconde, toutes ses certitudes sur elle s'effondrèrent. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait eu tort sur toute la ligne ? Et soudain, à l'idée d'avoir mal jugé Astoria pendant tous ces longs mois, il se sentit misérable. Avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ?

Il s'accroupit près du lit et posa une main sur son dos dans un souci de réconfort.

— Tu es en retard, Drago, murmura-t-elle simplement d'une voix qui contrastait avec l'apparence déchirée qu'elle renvoyait. Une voix assurée. Sa voix.

— Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il se frappa intérieurement. Il n'avait vraiment rien trouver de mieux à dire. Mais déjà, elle reprit :

— J'en ai marre. Tu n'es jamais là, tu rentres tard, tu ne me regarde plus, et quand tu le fais, tu me regarde comme si je n'étais même pas humaine. Tes yeux sont vides quand tu me regarde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Si au début, sa voix était restée calme, la fin de sa phrase, en revanche, montait dans des aigus désespérés.

Drago baissa la tête et pinça les arrêtes de son nez entre son pouce et son index. Il haïssait les disputes. Il en avait trop vu entre ses parents. Une des raisons pour lesquelles il aimait tant Astoria, c'est qu'ils semblaient jusque là s'accorder sur ce point. Il n'avait jamais haussé la voix, elle non plus. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, car Drago, malgré ses récentes remises en question, devait bien avouer qu'il était fou d'elle et que la contrarier était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. La voir ainsi sur leur lit, tremblante et dévastée le laissait démuni. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne lui avait jamais montré aucune part de fragilité, il ne savait pas quoi faire de toute cette douleur qu'elle lui montrait tout à coup.

— Rien, rien, Astoria, tu t'imagines des choses, calme-toi, je t'aime, tenta-t-il de la réconforter. Et je suis désolé d'être en retard. Encore c'est encore ce...

— Tu m'aimes ? l'interrompit Astoria. C'est nouveau ça, cracha-t-elle avec une hargne qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

La hargne des douleurs enfouies trop longtemps. Et soudain, elle se releva, et s'assit pour lui faire face. Pour ne plus être cette forme allongée et sans force qu'elle lui montrait.

— C'est trop tard Drago, il fallait le dire avant, il fallait le montrer avant. J'ai eu le temps de me convaincre du contraire depuis trop longtemps.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes à la fin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Astoria, explique-moi, implora-t-il, impuissant.

— Je vais te répondre, déclara-t-elle alors d'une voix plus sûre. Je te demande de partir, Drago. Je... j'ai bien réfléchi. Mais... ça fait trop longtemps que tu ne m'apportes plus que contrariété et souci. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me rassure, qui me dise qu'il est bien avec moi, qui me dise qu'il a envie de créer quelque chose avec moi. Toi, tu n'as jamais rien laissé paraître.

Drago sentait la colère montait en lui. Colère contre lui-même. Colère contre elle aussi. Après tout, s'il n'avait jamais rien exprimé, c'est qu'elle était toujours de marbre, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. S'il l'aimait ? Bien sûr, pauvre idiote, avait-il envie de lui crier. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas arriver à ses lèvres, sa bouche ne les laissait pas sortir. Alors comme souvent, comme toujours, il se tut, et attendit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas être sérieuse en lui demandant de s'en aller.

— Pars, Drago, répéta-t-telle pourtant. S'il te plait. Si tu m'aimes, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, va-t'en, asséna-t-elle, tout en plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, le défiant de répliquer.

Il baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Soupira. Puis se releva et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot, laissant Astoria seule avec ses larmes, son chagrin et sa déception.

Quant à lui, ce ne fut qu'une fois que l'air frais de la nuit le saisit à la gorge qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jura contre lui-même. Le froid lui rafraîchissait les idées et il se rendait peu à peu compte de combien il avait agi comme un con.

Il se détestait parce qu'au fond, même après toutes ses années où il avait voulu prétendre le contraire, où il avait tenté d'agir un peu mieux, il restait le sale lâche que tout le monde voyait en lui. C'était lui qui avait eu tort, lui qui avait été aveugle de croire qu'il pourrait aller contre sa nature. Il n'avait même pas essayé de se battre pour Astoria. Il était juste parti.

Il se retourna pour observer les fenêtres allumées de la maison qu'il venait de quitter. Il aurait pu y retourner. Tenter de rattraper le tir. Mais le rideau de ce qui avait été leur chambre se referma sur son regard. Et la lumière s'éteignit.

Il transplana. Son esprit l'amena sur le Chemin de Traverse, car c'était là où se trouvait son petit appartement, mais il ne se sentait pas le courage de s'y rendre immédiatement. S'y rendre, c'était voir la vérité en face. Et Drago préférait se la voiler. En quelques pas il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur, bien déterminé à oublier cette soirée en la noyant dans plusieurs verres d'alcool.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)


	4. Désillusion et Installation

_Eh voilà la suite, bonne lecture ! _

Le lendemain matin, ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil qui la réveillèrent. Alors prise d'une énergie soudaine, Hermione se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle l'ouvrit puis se pencha au-dehors pour observer le soleil illuminer peu à peu les collines environnantes. C'était un spectacle qui la changeait bien des éclairages et des bruits des voitures qui régnaient à Londres le matin. Une fois que le paysage alentour fut entièrement baigné dans la lumière, Hermione reporta son attention sur sa chambre.

Sous les toits, le plafond descendait en pente du côté opposé à la fenêtre et des poutres massives retenaient le plafond. A l'endroit où elle se trouvait, sur le rebord intérieur de la fenêtre, un fin matelas était installé, bordé de coussins et Hermione rêvait déjà aux journées qu'elle pourrait passer là, à lire, l'esprit vide et reposé.

.

Le pas hésitant et les mains encore tremblantes de la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, Drago s'engagea sur l'allée pavée qui menait à la bâtisse qu'il avait partagé avec Astoria, et qu'il espérait partager encore avec elle. Il avait pris la décision de revenir lui parler pour s'expliquer à l'instant où il s'était réveillé. Il était à peine huit heures du matin, mais il savait qu'elle était toujours prête avant même que sonne sept heures. A dire vrai, elle faisait même partie de ces gens prêts dès le saut du lit mais qui mettaient tout de même un point d'honneur à se lever bien plus tôt que nécessaire

Une fois devant la porte, il n'hésita pas et toqua d'un geste vif. Un petit elfe lui ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes et récita d'une voix haut perchée, avant même que Drago ait pu ouvrir la bouche :

— Madame Astoria a demandé à Witsy de ne pas ouvrir à Monsieur. Mitsy a pour ordre de ne pas laisser Monsieur Drago entrer.

— Witsy, ne m'oblige pas à... s'énerva Drago, le sang battant déjà dans ses veines de colère.

— Non non, le coupa le petit être, Madame a bien dit à Witsy que Monsieur allait essayer de passer quand même. Madame a ajouté de ne pas vous laisser parler et de fermer le porte.

Ce qu'il fit sous le nez d'un Drago médusé. Astoria croyait-elle vraiment qu'il allait se laissait faire par un elfe de maison ? Qu'il allait s'en aller et abandonner juste parce que Witsy le lui avait ordonné ? Le prenait-elle vraiment pour un lâche ? Il re-toqua, mais cette fois en criant :

— Astoria, je sais que tu es là !

Silence.

— Ouvre-moi, il faut qu'on parle !

Silence.

— Tu ne peux pas m'interdire d'entrer ici !

Au fur et à mesure, sa voix vacillait, ses certitudes s'effritaient. Il attendit une réaction.

Silence.

— Astoria ! se mit-il finalement à répéter, comme une litanie.

Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses cris. Astoria se tint là quelques secondes, observant Drago d'un oeil sévère avant d'ouvrir une bouche au rouge à lèvres parfaitement dessiné :

— Que veux-tu, Drago ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait détachée.

Drago monta la dernière marche du perron pour se mettre à sa hauteur puis, n'osant pas la regarder dans les yeux, il se contenta de fixer ses chaussures comme un enfant pris en faute.

— J'ai agi comme un con, commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Comme un lâche. Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir d'être parti comme ça, Astoria, je le sais. J'aurais du rester, j'aurais du...

— Je ne t'en veux pas pour hier soir, Drago, le coupa Astoria d'un ton cassant. Enfin si, mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Ce n'était qu'un grain de sable de plus. Je t'en veux pour tous les autres jours. Pour toutes ces fois où je ne lisais rien dans tes yeux que du doute et de l'angoisse. Pour tous ces jours passés sans que tu ne me dises jamais que tu m'aimes, sans que tu me regardes avec envie. J'avais besoin de ça, et tu ne me l'as jamais donné.

— Je t'aime, Astoria, fut tout ce qu'il put rétorquer au flot de reproche qu'elle venait de lui faire et qui le laissait dépourvu.

— Je le sais, maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard.

— Je t'aime, et je crois que tu m'aimes, pourquoi est-ce trop tard ? On pourrait repartir à zéro. Je t'ai entendue, Astoria, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais mal agi, à quel point j'ai détruit notre relation. Mais ça va changer. Je te jure. Je t'aime — bordel ce n'était pas si difficile à dire, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais trouvé de moments pour le lui murmurer. Je t'implore de me donner une seconde chance, Astoria.

— Drago, soupira-t-elle pour toute réponse.

— S'il-te-plait.

— Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que tu en as déjà eu des centaines, de secondes chances. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'après-midis où j'ai failli partir en laissant un mot et où je ne l'ai pas fait, me disant que ce soir-là serait peut-être le bon. Ça ne l'ai jamais été. Oui, je t'aime, mais il faut aussi que j'avance. Je... c'est étrange, mais je ne suis même pas en colère contre toi. Si je l'étais, je te donnerais peut-être une nouvelle chance. La colère fait faire des folies, c'est elle qui m'a fait rester tous ces soirs où j'aurais du partir. Non, aujourd'hui, je suis simplement triste. Parce que je sais que c'est fini, et tu finiras par arriver à cette même conclusion par toi-même, Drago.

Les derniers espoirs de Drago volèrent en éclats avec cette tirade d'Astoria. Incapable de répondre quelque chose d'intelligible, il se contenta de relever les yeux vers elle et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle était sérieuse, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire, il le voyait dans ses prunelles sombres et décidées.

Astoria aussi put enfin regarder l'homme qu'elle venait de quitter dans les yeux. Elle se rendit alors compte à quel point ils étaient rouges et explosés, à quel point le pli sur son front était marqué. A quel point il semblait fatigué. Et pas le même genre de fatigue que lorsqu'il rentrait tard du travail.

— Drago, tu étais où hier soir ? questionna-t-elle, soucieuse.

L'intéressé se contenta de hausser les épaules. Astoria soupira avant de s'écarter de l'embrasure de la porte et de le faire entrer dans la maison qui avait été la leur. Elle le fit asseoir au salon.

— Attends-moi là, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

Comme évoluant dans le flou, Drago fit ce qu'elle lui dit et attendit, l'esprit dans le vague.

Trois minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, les mains autour d'un bol où flottait une mixture étrange. Elle le lui tendit.

— Tiens, ça devrait stopper les étoiles qui doivent danser devant tes yeux.

Drago commença à boire avec prudence et méfiance. Astoria finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé pendant qu'il buvait. Une main sur son dos, elle se pencha vers lui et recommença à lui parler d'une voix bien plus douce qu'au-dehors.

— Drago, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes dans des états pareils pour moi. Je... je n'en vaux pas la peine. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle racontait. Bien sûr que ça en valait la peine. Son monde à lui tournait autour d'elle, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et ce monde venait de s'effondrer. N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante ?

— Je... je dois aller chez Daphné, reprit Astoria en se relevant et en attrapant son sac à main sur la table basse.

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher une dernière fois vers Drago et d'embrasser son front brûlant. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Drago la suivit du regard, et, avant qu'elle ne lance la poudre de Cheminette, la rappela une dernière fois.

— Astoria ! S'il-te-plait. Réfléchis-y encore.

— Non, Drago, ne rends pas tout ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est.

Elle déglutit avant de reprendre :

— Je... j'aimerais que tu profites de mon absence pour récupérer tes affaires. Puis... que tu t'en ailles, finit-elle, elle aussi les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, elle lâcha la poudre de Cheminette, prononça l'adresse de Daphné et Blaise et disparut.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, lorsque Daphné vit apparaître Astoria au seuil de sa Cheminée, celle-ci se jeta dans ses bras pleurant et sanglotant, comme jamais Daphné n'avait vu sa sœur pleurer.

.

Les couloirs du Ministère ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi fades. Et lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide. Il préférait ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait, à marcher d'un pas vif, rasant les murs, les yeux dans le vague, sans saluer personne. A en juger par les regards qu'il percevait chez les gens qu'il croisait, Drago devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une épave.

Arrivé à son étage, il se dirigea immédiatement vers son bureau et s'y enferma. Bien en évidence, le dossier maudit, sur lequel il se complaisait à rejeter la faute de tous ses maux, trônait sur sa table en noyer, attendant d'être ouvert. Drago soupira puis s'installa et l'ouvrit. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait se concentrait sur les notes d'Hermione. Il en était incapable. Pas quand son cerveau était encore secoué par les images d'Astoria disparaissant dans la cheminée, le sommant de récupérer ses affaires et de s'en aller. Il l'avait fait, il avait repris ce qui lui appartenait — même s'il avait laissé quelques affaires, jute pour avoir une excuse pour revenir, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus remettre les pieds chez Astoria — et il les avait emmenées dans son petit appartement. Puis il avait regardé l'heure et s'était rendu compte qu'il avait plus d'une heure de retard pour son boulot, et il avait donc couru au Ministère. C'était la seule chose qui tenait encore debout dans sa vie, son métier d'auror. Sauf qu'il s'en rendait compte à présent, même cela, il n'en était plus capable.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sans préambule, et un Harry Potter, tenant deux tasses de café dans ses mains, s'introduisit dans son bureau et s'installa sur la chaise en face de Drago qui soupira. Il ne manquait vraiment plus que Potter.

— Potter... Quel bon vent t'amène ? lança Drago, avec une nonchalance méprisante.

Harry grimaça. Malefoy n'était visiblement pas dans un bon jour. D'ordinaire, ils arrivaient à rester courtois et polis entre eux. Ils arrivaient presque à oublier la haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre à Poudlard. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, qu'une apparence. La preuve, le naturel revenait vite au galop, Malefoy lui en faisait la preuve.

— En fait, je te cherche depuis une heure, répondit Harry, ce à quoi Malefoy haussa un sourcil interrogateur, mais apparemment tu es en retard. Je ne pensais pas voir cela un jour. Tu es plutôt du genre à donner des cours de ponctualité et...

— Abrège, interrompit Drago.

Les bavardages d'Harry lui donnaient déjà mal à la tête.

— Oui, enfin, passons, reprit Harry, je voulais savoir comment tu avançais sur le dossier d'Hermione.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, Potter ? s'emporta Drago.

— Ça peut me foutre, comme tu dis, que je peux t'aider. Et comme j'ai autant envie que toi que cette histoire soit bouclée, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions coopérer. Vois-tu, ma meilleure amie est partie dans un autre pays, et il y a potentiellement des néo-mangemorts qui pourraient la menacer. Mais à part ça, ton affaire ne me fout absolument rien, Malefoy.

Drago soupira pour la millième fois. Il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça avec Harry. Il allait devoir... comment avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui, coopérer.

— Très bien, Potter, je serais curieux de savoir en quoi tu peux m'aider.

— Hermione me parlait souvent de cette enquête, alors si jamais tu ne comprends pas ses notes, ou si tu as une zone d'ombre, je peux peut-être l'éclairer.

— Ecoute, Potter. Granger n'a peut-être pas l'écriture la plus fine et recherchée qu'il soit, à vrai dire, on dirait plus des pattes de hiboux qui se seraient emmêlées les pinceaux, mais je pense tout de même être capable de les déchiffrer. Merci, au revoir.

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais si tu as envie d'être borné, pas de problèmes. De toute façon, il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a plus que je peux t'offrir pour qu'on puisse espérer aller au bout de cette affaire.

Harry voyant l'attention de Drago grandir un peu à ces mots, fit une pause pour méanger du suspens puis reprit :

— Je ne peux pas en parler ici. C'est en rapport avec la mission sur laquelle je travaille. Es-tu libre demain midi ?

— Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, Potter, je dirais que tu me proposes un rendez-vous, railla Drago.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête, désespéré.

— Réponds juste à la question, Malefoy. Libre ?

— Oui, souffla Drago, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autres plans.

Au fond, il n'avait plus aucun plan. Tout ceux qu'il avait fait un jour impliquaient Astoria. Et elle n'était plus là pour en faire partie.

— Ok. Rendez-vous à midi au Chaudron Baveur.

— Au Chaudron Baveur ? Ce n'est pas très discret comme endroit pour discuter affaires secrètes, fit remarquer Drago.

En vérité, il comptait y passer la soirée, et n'avait pas vraiment envie de mélanger lieu de travail et lieu de déprime.

— Hannah nous mettra dans l'arrière salle, expliqua Harry.

— Oh je vois, nous sommes pistonnés par ta petite amie, se moqua Drago. Très bien, très bien. A demain, Potter. Et maintenant, bon vent !

Harry se leva finalement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

— Bonne journée, Malefoy, déclara-t-il.

Car il savait qu'avec lui, ne pas entrer dans son jeu et rester civiliser l'énervait plus que tout.

— C'est ça, c'est ça, entendit-il d'ailleurs en refermant la porte du bureau de Drago.

.

Françoise profitait d'une des dernières après-midis de grande chaleur et taillait ses rosiers. De temps en temps, elle se relevait pour soulager son dos de la courbe inconfortable qu'il prenait lorsqu'elle se penchait. Elle regardait alors le soleil, puis son regard se tournait vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, par laquelle elle voyait Hermione lire, allongée sur le petit canapé aménagé. Elle avait passé toute l'après-midi là, et ne semblait pas vouloir se défaire de cet endroit. Françoise la comprenait, elle aussi pouvait passer des journées entières coupée du monde, plongée dans un bon bouquin. Depuis la veille et le repas qu'elles avaient partagées, Françoise avait appris à mieux connaître cette jeune fille qui se faisait appeler Jane. Curieuse et serviable, Françoise avait également lu en elle une grande intelligence.

Françoise sourit à elle-même en se baissant de nouveau vers les roses. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

.

Les yeux d'Hermione parcouraient les étagères du grand buffet aux portes vitrées qui laissaient apercevoir des centaines de bibelots. Quelques photos s'y trouvaient aussi.

— Alors je suppose que vous avez quitté votre travail si vous êtes ici en plein mois d'octobre ? prononça Françoise le soir-même au cours du repas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Hermione le sentait bien. Hermione avait vite compris que son hôte était tout aussi sympathique que perspicace. Mais la voix était douce et le ton amical, alors Hermione décida de se confier un peu plus que ce qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec Simon.

— Oui. J'avais besoin de me couper de la vie que je menais, répondit-elle alors avec sincérité. J'ai laissé beaucoup de choses derrière moi, dont mon travail.

— Vous comptez en chercher un nouveau dans le coin ? demanda encore Françoise.

Hermione prit son temps avant de répondre. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à cela. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, oui, peut-être que commencer un nouveau travail pourrait lui occuper l'esprit et lui changer les idées.

— Pour être honnête, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, mais si l'occasion se présente, oui, pourquoi pas.

— Ma petite, je crois avoir une idée, répondit alors Françoise, tout sourire. Je vous ai observé toute la journée, là-haut, le nez plongé dans votre livre et vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de plutôt érudit.

Modeste, Hermione se contenta d'attendre la suite du raisonnement de Françoise.

— Alors voilà, reprit celle-ci, il se trouve que j'étais — et que je suis toujours d'ailleurs— comme vous, avide de connaissance et de savoir. Et j'exerçais le métier d'institutrice. Y avez-vous déjà pensé ? A faire partager le savoir que vous avez ? Parfois, c'est tout aussi excitant que d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. J'ai adoré transmettre mon savoir, mais aujourd'hui, eh bien, je suis à la retraite.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Oui, elle avait déjà pensé à l'enseignement. Elle avait même longuement hésité avant de s'inscrire à la formation d'auror car McGonagall lui avait offert une place de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Qu'elle avait finalement décliné. Mais dire que l'envie d'enseigner l'avait quitté depuis serait mentir.

— Oui, ça me plairait.

— Eh bien, sachez qu'une de mes plus grandes tristesses, ce fut de voir l'école où j'avais enseigné toute ma vie fermer il y a trois ans, car l'académie ne trouva personne pour me remplacer.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Oh, ça, je n'en sais rien. Toujours est-il que l'école est toujours là, au bout du chemin qui sort du village et que personne n'y a mis les pieds depuis trois ans.

— Où vont les enfants ? s'enquit Hermione, révoltée.

— A l'école la plus proche. A quarante minutes en bus, soupira Françoise.

— Et votre idée serait...

— Que vous repreniez mon poste, acheva Françoise, un grand sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à Hermione pour faire son choix.

— C'est d'accord.

— Vraiment ? Vous êtes sûre ? s'enthousiasma Françoise. Ma petite, c'est merveilleux, c'est mon plus beau rêve, de voir cette école revivre, et vous allez peut-être le réaliser. Je ne sais comment vous remercier.

— Expliquez-moi ce que j'ai à faire. Je suppose que je dois suivre une formation.

— Oui, c'est évident, confirma Françoise. J'irai chercher tous les documents et faire votre dossier demain au siège de l'académie.

— Merci beaucoup.

Hermione sentait qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver un but dans sa vie. Tout paraissait soudain moins vide.

— En revanche, je crois que l'orage et la foudre ont endommagé l'école l'hiver dernier. Il faudra peut-être faire quelques réparations.

— Je m'en chargerais. Je rénoverai l'école dans la journée et travaillerai le soir, affirma Hermione avec une force nouvelle.

— Ça ne fera pas trop ? s'inquiéta Françoise.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, balaya Hermione d'un geste de la main, avant de lui sourire franchement.

De toute façon, plus son esprit serait occupé, et mieux ce serait.

_Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez-moi vos avis sur les situations d'Hermione et Drago, et vos impressions en général :) Ca m'intéresse :)_


	5. Chaudron Baveur et Observation

_Désolée désolée pour le retard ! Toutes mes excuses, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire ces temps-ci, à mon grand regret. _

_Mais voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Bonne lecture ! _

Le soir-même, Drago se rendit au bar du Chaudron Baveur. C'était soit ça, soit rester chez lui et ça, c'était hors de question. Son appartement était dix fois plus petit que la maison qu'il partageait avec Astoria, et il étouffait. Les fenêtres étaient minuscules, si bien qu'il faisait nuit toute la journée. L'air sentait le renfermé, et pour cause, il n'y avait plus mis les pieds depuis des mois. Mais surtout, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, seul dans son lit froid. Alors il préférait autant se réchauffer au Chaudron Baveur. Même s'il devait pour cela supporter les coups d'œil qu'Hannah Abbot lui lançait à intervalle régulier. C'est-à-dire chaque fois qu'il reprenait une gorgée de son Whisky-pur-feu.

— J'en reprendrais un, lui lança-t-il au bout d'un moment en reposant son verre désormais vide.

— Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

— Ton boulot, c'est pas justement que je boive et que je paye ? Tu devrais être contente.

Hannah haussa les épaules. Il était vraiment insupportable. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait aperçu parfois aux soirées de Pansy, toujours dans son coin. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, mis à part peut-être pour quelques courtoisies guindées et convenues. Au fond, ce n'était pas son problème s'il buvait Whysky-pur-feu sur Whisky-pur-feu à s'en rendre malade, mais il avait ce regard triste et perdu qu'elle n'aimait pas voir chez ses clients.

— Je pense juste que tu ne devrais pas boire comme ça, un jour de semaine, déclara-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua-t-il, hargneux.

Pourquoi le monde entier avait-il décidé de veiller sur lui ? Il n'avait besoin de rien, juste qu'on lui fiche la paix.

— Rien, abandonna-t-elle avant d'attraper son verre et de le remplir de nouveau.

Elle le lui tendit d'un geste affairé, sans vraiment regarder et il le prit avec maladresse. Quelques gouttes d'alcool tombèrent sur le comptoir et sur ses genoux.

— Bordel, Abbot ! Tu pourrais gaffe ! s'écria-t-il furieux.

— Désolée, j'étais distraite, répondit-elle d'un air pas désolée du tout.

— Par quoi ? Potter qui t'attend à la maison peut-être ?

Elle lui décocha un regard noir. Hermione avait bien raison, c'était un con.

— Non, Harry n'est pas encore rentré parce qu'il travaille, lui, contrairement à toi qui traîne ici, asséna-t-elle, tout à fait énervée à présent . Une mission urgente et difficile. A ce propos il m'a dit que vous deux avez rendez-vous ici demain pour en discuter. A voir ta motivation, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop urgent.

— Ecoute, tu ne sais absolument rien de moi, de mon travail ou de ma vie donc je te suggère de la fermer avant de dire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Comme je l'ai dit à ton copain tout à l'heure : mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes, d'accord ?

Hannah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, effarée par l'aplomb qu'avait Drago, mais déjà, il se levait.

— C'est où les toilettes déjà, pour que je répare ta bêtise de tout à l'heure ?

Peu désireuse de gaspiller pour lui ses paroles, Hannah se contenta de pointer d'un geste vague le côté droit de la salle.

A peine avait-il disparut à travers la porte des toilettes qu'un autre Serpentard, dont Hannah se méfiait tout autant, entra dans le pub et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar. Vers elle.

— Salut, Abbot, lui lança-t-il en arrivant près d'elle, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

— Zabini, siffla-t-elle pour toute réponse.

— Je cherche Drago, reprit l'intéressé, tu ne l'aurais pas aperçu par le plus grand des hasards ?

— Toilettes, répondit simplement Hannah, avant de commencer à quitter le bar pour se rendre à une table du restaurant, où l'appelaient des clients.

— Attends un peu, l'arrêta Blaise, tu crois quand même pas que je vais rester à l'attendre les mains vides. Tu peux me servir un cognac ?

Hannah leva les yeux vers lui et arqua un sourcil. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler ainsi ?

— S'il-te-plait, compléta-t-il alors, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire, comme celui d'un enfant qui voudrait s'excuser.

Il n'était pas méchant, Blaise. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être désagréable avec Hannah. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. A vrai dire, il avait juste de sales habitudes d'enfant gâté.

Il la remercia en prenant le verre qu'elle lui servit à contre-coeur et la regarda s'éloigner vers d'autres clients. Puis il entreprit d'observer plus attentivement les lieux en attendant Drago.

Il ne venait pas souvent au Chaudron Baveur. Non, Blaise Zabini s'estimait d'un autre standing. Aussi, il ne comprenait pas vraiment que son ami, qui avait pourtant reçu la même éducation que lui, trouve un quelconque attrait à cet endroit. Il fallait dire que Drago ne venait là que quand ça n'allait pas, mais tout de même, il y avait d'autres pubs où noyer son chagrin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et quand Blaise avait émis ses réticences à propos de cet endroit, Drago avait simplement haussé les épaules et rétorqué "J'aime leur Whisky-pur-feu". Blaise s'était retenu de rétorquer que de toute façon, personne ne ratait jamais un Whisky-pur-feu, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas d'avis sur leur Whisky-pur-feu, mais leur cognac, en revanche était tout aussi aigre et rance que les poutres du plafond, qu'il aperçut en penchant sa tête pour boire, étaient détériorées et pourries. La seule chose attrayante dans cet endroit, c'était peut-être sa propriétaire, et elle détonait dans cet univers sale et sombre.

D'après ce qu'il avait su, Hannah avait racheté les lieux à peu près deux ans auparavant, et elle entreprenait depuis de le rénover, petit à petit. Mais, à ce que Blaise pouvait en juger, les travaux n'avançaient pas beaucoup.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une masse se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté de Blaise, faisant sursauter ce dernier.

C'était Drago. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Blaise, tout en ayant pour autant bien pris conscience de sa présence. Il s'assit simplement, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, et une main autour de son verre. Blaise ne fit aucun commentaire. Il attendit, il savait que de toute façon, mieux valait ne pas brusquer Drago lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur.

— Qu'est-ce tu veux, Blaise ? lâcha-t-il au bout d'un temps.

— Salut toi aussi, répondit l'autre de l'air ironique qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Je savais que je te trouverais ici, tu es bien trop prévisible. Même si, entre nous, tu sais ce que je penses de cet endroit et...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? reprit Drago d'une voix traînante et agacé.

— Astoria est passé à la maison dans la matinée, répondit Blaise. Elle nous a raconté.

— Et alors quoi ? On vient voir comment le pauvre et pathétique Drago, même pas fichu de voir le malheur de sa copine, s'en sort, c'est ça ? répliqua Drago avec hargne ; lorsqu'il n'était pas bien, il s'en prenait à la Terre entière, Blaise n'y faisait pas exception, mais il y était habitué et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

En revanche, il tourna enfin son regard dans les yeux de son ami désespéré, en quête de la meilleure façon de continuer cette conversation sans le brusquer encore plus.

— Eh bien, mal, laissa échapper Drago d'un ton cynique, avant que Blaise n'ait trouvé comment prendre la parole. Je m'en sors mal.

— Oui, ça, j'avais deviné, répondit Blaise avec un faible sourire. Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé ici, comme je l'espérais. Je suis là pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

— Elle est déjà faite de toute façon. J'ai foiré, hein ? continua Drago, avec un rire amer.

Blaise tendit son bras dans une accolade réconfortante et répondit :

— Ça arrive même aux meilleurs. Un jour ou l'autre.

— Pas à toi, Blaise, contra Drago. Tu n'as jamais versé la moindre larme pour une fille, quelle qu'elle soit.

Blaise balaya l'information que Drago venait de laisser échapper, comme quoi il avait pleuré pour Astoria, et préféra se justifier à la rigolade :

— C'est parce c'est moi qui les laisse.

.

Ce fut le vent qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire claquer ses volets qui réveilla Drago. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant, la lumière du jour l'aveugla. Il tendit un bras ensommeillé vers sa table de nuit pour attraper sa baguette et la questionna pour savoir l'heure.

Dix heures. Les chiffres qui apparurent du bout de sa baguette eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Rejetant ses couvertures, il sauta au bas de son lit en jurant et pestant contre tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit ; le retard qu'il allait avoir au bureau - encore un-, ce maudit vent, le froid de l'appartement, sa tête où il avait l'impression que les Bizarr Sisters donnaient un concert, sans doute à cause du fait que Blaise et lui avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit au Chaudron Baveur à écarter les avertissements d'Hannah en enchaînant les tournées. Non, vraiment, la journée ne s'annonçait pas mieux que celle qui lui avait précédé.

— Eh merde ! répéta-t-il pour la millième fois en se cognant l'orteil contre le pied du lit.

Au son de ses grommellements, Blaise, qui dormait sur le canapé, la tête dans le vide, s'éveilla et lança d'une voix endormie :

— Mmmm, pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

— Il est dix heures ! Voilà pourquoi. Ca va faire deux fois que j'arrive en retard au bureau.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide qui, l'espérait-il, rafraîchir ses idées embrumées.

Lorsqu'il ressortit, Blaise s'était rendormi. Drago ne le réveilla pas, mais l'envia très fortement. Blaise gérait sa propre entreprise spécialisé dans la création d'accessoire de Quidditch. Il n'avait donc pas à se soumettre aux horaires de quelqu'un, il pouvait dormir toute la journée si ça le chantait.

Ce qui n'était pas son cas, se morigéna-t-il en refermant la porte de son appartement.

Au département des Aurors, la voie était libre. Tout le monde devait déjà travailler dans son bureau, ou être déjà sur le terrain. Tant mieux. Moins il croisait de gens, et mieux il s'en porterait. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, le troisième à gauche, où une opulente plaque en or, gravée à son nom était clouée. Etre auror, c'était sa fierté, son pied de nez à l'éducation qu'il avait reçu, alors il n'avait pas hésité à mettre les moyens pour l'afficher sur sa porte. Certains trouvaient ça comique, voire ridicule, parce qu'être auror n'était qu'un métier pour eux. Pour Drago, c'était ce qui le définissait. C'était son argument face à toutes les accusations dont il était victime. Se rappeler de tout ça lui redonna force et confiance.

Il entra avec un sourire dans ce bureau, une nouvelle détermination sur son visage. Un café froid était sur la table. Ce devait être Amy, la secrétaire, qui l'avait déposé là en début de matinée, comme chaque jour.

Il ouvrit comme la veille le dossier, et commença s'y attaquer vraiment.

.

Hermione s'était levée tôt le lendemain, bien résolue à pousser une promenade jusqu'à l'école. Après tout, si elle comptait y travailler, il fallait aller voir de quoi il retournait. Françoise lui avait expliqué le chemin, un peu en retrait du village, après la longue lignée de platanes qui montait vers la colline.

Le calme de l'endroit emplissait l'esprit d'Hermione d'un calme rassurant, comme elle n'en avait plus connu depuis... depuis des années. Peut-être même une dizaine d'années. Dès lors qu'elle avait mis un pied dans le monde magique, sa vie n'avait plus été qu'aventures, mystères et rebondissements. Elle ne regrettait rien, pas même une seule seconde. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas non plus d'apprécier le calme qui s'offrait à elle et qui avait été bien trop rare dans sa vie.

Un pont enjamba finalement le fin ruisseau qu'Hermione entendait depuis le début de sa marche et bientot, l'école fut devant elle.

Françoise l'avait prévenu que la foudre avait endommagé l'école, mais de là où elle était, la bâtisse ne paraissait pas avoir trop souffert. Hermione la contourna pour atteindre l'entrée principale, et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se rendit compte que si la façade arrière avait étét épargnée, ce n'était pas le cas de celle de devant. La foudre avait dû atteindre un des pins de la pinède qui s'étendait autour de l'école, et l'arbre, en tombant, avait perforé le toit, si bien que la charpente du côté droit de l'école était visible, les poutres complètement nues à l'épreuve du vent, du froid et de la pluie.

Hermione observa les dégâts un instant en se mordant la lèvre. Ça allait nécessiter plus de travail que ce qu'elle avait envisagé. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, ce n'était pas cela qui la découragerait. Elle s'avança vers la porte principale et après avoir jeté un sort à la toiture pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur elle, elle entra. La porte faillit s'écrouler en s'ouvrant tant elle était rongée par l'humidité et la moisissure. Hermione se rendit vite compte que les fenêtres et les volets n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. La plupart des vitres étaient brisées, créant un courant d'air glaciale à travers toute la bâtisse et les murs, étaient, selon les endroits, noircis par l'humidité.

Mais Hermione ne se laissa pas abattre. Elle parcourut la grande pièce du regard. Elle se trouvait dans la salle de classe. Une quarantaine de petits bureaux accompagnés de leurs petites chaises étaient alignés face à un grand tableau noir. Une nouvelle porte se dressait au bout de la salle et Hermione s'y dirigea. C'était le réfectoire.

Elle revint dans la salle de classe et l'observa plus attentivement. Il y avait un étage au-dessus de cette salle, mais l'escalier qui y menait avait été percuté par l'arbre et s'était effondré. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le répare, l'étage était condamné.

Après avoir noté et évalué mentalement les interventions qui seraient nécessaires, - travaux de toiture, d'isolement, de peintures et bien d'autres -, Hermione ressortit. Elle remarqua qu'une clôture avait dû, à une époque, délimiter le périmètre autour de l'école, mais qu'elle était aujourd'hui renversée et recouverte de végétation par endroits. Voilà une chose à ajouter à sa liste déjà bien remplie.

Elle se sentait capable d'en faire une grande partie. Elle se souvenait avoir beaucoup apprécier mettre la main à la pâte lorsque ses parents et elle avaient déménagé l'année de ses douze ans, alors elle avait hâte de retenter l'expérience. Bien sûr, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas tout faire par elle-même. Elle allait avoir besoin d'aide ; elle demanderait à Simon s'il n'avait pas quelques amis dans le métier du bâtiment qui pourraient lui être utile.

Oui, Hermione était confiante. Plus que confiante ; elle était excitée. Elle avait hâte que les choses sérieuses commencent.

_Et vous aussi j'imagine ^^ Je sais que le développement est long et que cela fait déjà quatre chapitres sans qu'il y ait la moindre intervention entre les deux protagonistes, mais ça va venir ! Patience patience :) _

_Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des retours sur son travail !_

_Je vous dis à bientôt :) _

_Bisous ! _


End file.
